


In Over Your Head

by Vialana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Developing Relationship, Fanvids, M/M, Minor Violence, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: They really do make a good team - on and off the battlefield.





	In Over Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> Footage used from seasons 1-3. Spoilers for season 3.
> 
> *cough*space ranger partners*cough*
> 
> I love the way the relationship between these two is developing in canon. Just take my heart.

**Song:**  Oh My My

**Artist:**  Ruelle

**Length:**  2:16

**Format:**  .mp4

**Size:**  48MB

[Youtube](https://youtu.be/W900tU3W-fo)

[Mediafire Download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/iczg95drau4mdis/In%20Over%20Your%20Head.mp4)

[Tumblr](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/165390094386/title-in-over-your-head-song-oh-my-my)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Tumblr: [ladyvialana](https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Mediafire Dowload Link: https://www.mediafire.com/file/iczg95drau4mdis/In%20Over%20Your%20Head.mp4
> 
> Tumblr Link: https://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/165390094386/title-in-over-your-head-song-oh-my-my
> 
> YouTube Link: https://youtu.be/W900tU3W-fo
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
